


5 Times Supergirl Slept at Lena's + One Time Lena Slept at Kara's

by GraceSav



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Times, Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Lena just needs to be held y'all, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, poor Lena, sleep-flying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceSav/pseuds/GraceSav
Summary: Kara Zor-el is so tired. Just let her sleep y'all. Lena's here for it.





	1. Heavy

Heavy. Kara’s arms, her legs, hell, even her hair feels heavy. Alex said Kara’s stats showed that if she had gone even one more round with that hulking slime-goblin, she would have blown out her powers. Kara almost asked Alex if she was sure Kara didn’t. Kara can’t remember the last time she was this exhausted from a fight. Though, she knows that if she really confronted herself about it, her exhaustion is compounded by many factors. Every issue lately has stacked one on top of the other, on top of the other. All the tension with James and Winn, with Alex and Jeremiah, with Mon-el. Getting fired. _Rao_ , what would Cat think of her now. Kara shook her head, trying to dispel her thoughts and, _oh gosh_ , did it work. Dizziness and loss of balance isn’t the best way to cope with your problems, but she figured she ought to save the last vestiges of energy for the flight home, rather use it on her previous train of negativity. She trudged up the steps to the balcony, about to finally leave the DEO after what felt like hours of debriefing, and Alex catches her.

“Hey, Kara, you sure you’re good to get home? I can have somebody drive you.”

Kara’s so tempted to take her up on the offer, but something inside her rears its head at the thought. “Oh Alex, no, I couldn’t. I’m perfectly capable of getting home on my own.” Oh right, _pride_.

She watches Alex sigh. Of course Alex can see right through her, but thankfully doesn’t challenge the statement, “Okay, if you’re sure.” Alex turns to walk away but as she goes, she yells over her shoulder, “See you Monday, bright and early! Gotta start that job hunt!”

Kara’s limbs feel even heavier at that, she almost considers breaking and asking Alex if she’ll get that car, but she steels herself. Supergirl doesn’t break. She shoves open the glass doors and pushes off the balcony in a rush of air. 

Kara has always found flying relaxing. It’s her happy place. Anytime she needs to wind down or clear her head, she pushes herself into the sky and lets the wind blow her worries away. It does the same for her now, on the way to her apartment. Everything that has weighed her down the last few hours, weeks, just drops away. All of her cares drop away, in fact. She closes her eyes at the feeling. One by one, each problem falls away, dropping, dropping… “ _Shit!_ ” Kara dropping out of the sky was exactly the type of problem she did _not_ need right now. She pushes her flight harder to ensure she keeps her focus this time.

 A few seconds later and thankfully, she makes it through her apartment window. She lands on two feet in her living room and stops for a moment, just looking around. It feels as though she hasn’t been here in days, despite the fact that its been a few hours at most. Her coffee still sits in front of the couch, next to a bagel with one damn bite taken out of it. A ghost of a sigh falls from her lips. Willing her legs to move is quite a chore, and each stomp forward brings her to her bed. She throws her body on to the mattress with little finesse. Actually none. She’s fairly certain the feet of the bedframe just gouged grooves into the floor, and that is her final thought before she drifts off, only managing to pull off one boot before sleep takes her.

 

* * *

 

Lena Luthor  _loves_ her apartment. Her office is beautiful, but too modern for her taste. She craves warmth in her time off, the little she has, so she has curated her apartment to include the most beautiful antiques. Ornate, hand carved wood pieces, a soft, plush Victorian sofa and chaise. Everything a guest might see in deep purples, and emerald, a splash of gold here and there. But her bedroom, her private space, is filled with bold reds, heavy drapes. Rich and vibrant and full of life. She needs that comfort when she’s alone. The heat of the fire in the corner, the dramatic moulding and patterned wallpaper give the room movement when it would be otherwise still. It mitigates the loneliness she’s wont to fall victim to. A loneliness she all too often lets consume her. A loneliness that makes the noise coming from the living room absolutely inexplicable. She sets down her book and takes a gulp from the glass of wine on her nightstand, before tossing back the covers and bucking up the courage to face whatever is almost certainly breaking in, considering the sound of breaking glass that just echoed through the hallway. She is grateful to immediately see Supergirl, once she enters the room. Whatever danger may be lurking will not manage to hurt her tonight. Wherever that danger may be…

“Supergirl, what’s happening?” Supergirl drifts through the fractured window, shaking herself free of glass fragments, and providing no explanation for her presence.

Lena, concerned by the lack of response, takes a few steps forward, “Fuck.” A piece of glass embeds itself in her foot and she honestly expects to be immediately swept up into the Super’s arms, if anything from their past encounters is to serve as an example. She refuses to admit that she is disappointed when that isn’t the case, and she looks to the hero again for an explanation, craning her neck in an attempt to make eye contact. What she sees, though, can only be described as vacant. Vacant eyes, a vacant expression, glossed and glassed over. “Supergirl?” It’s then that Lena notices the hero is missing a shoe. Supergirl has drifted still closer in the last few moments and Lena wraps a hand around her wrist, limping to the side to intercept the woman. “Supergirl! Are you okay?”

Still, no answer. Lena’s heart is racing, concerned about the health of National City’s most valuable citizen. A citizen that is currently forcefully pushing her way past Lena, though she has at least dropped to the floor, finally. Lena follows her step for step as Supergirl leads her into her own bedroom. The woman immediately flops onto the mattress, and Lena is about to call out to her again, when a loud snore permeates the silence.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” _Sleepwalking_? Or sleep-flying? National City’s greatest hero has sleep-flown her way into none other than Lena Luthor’s apartment. _This has_ got _to be a dream._ Lena stands at the foot of her four-post bed for a moment, debating whether she should wake the sleeping woman. She’s somewhat concerned for her safety though, as she has heard that waking a sleepwalker can be a violent affair, and this is no ordinary sleepwalker she’s faced with. Lena decides that at this point, if the woman is safe in her bed, she’s safe to simply go to sleep as well. It is past one in the morning, after all. She takes a final glance at the hero, the royal blues, and crimson of her her suit, the gold of her crest and cape clasps, and decides that Supergirl just might fit here, in her home. She slips under the covers, and feels an arm drape over her waist just before she falls into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 Kara’s eyes blink open slowly. The first thing that flashes through her mind is the alien, that slippery heaving monster she faced. Her heart begins to race, _Did he knock me out?_ She can’t remember anything, but she feels the down comforter resting atop her body, and knows she must be safe, she must be in her apartment, but once her eyes adjust, she most certainly is not. Immediately, she is hovering in the air, taking in her surroundings, and she tunes in to a heartbeat, a racing heartbeat, a racing heartbeat that is right below her _holy shit it’s Lena Luthor_. Lena’s eyes are wide and she’s clutching the covers Kara had just escaped from.

 “Lena? Wh- what’s going on?” Kara notices Lena’s body relax, and her heart take on a sort of staccato before evening out at a slightly slower pace.

 “Honestly, Supergirl, I was hoping you could tell me.” Kara is bewildered. She’s got one shoe on, with her cape behind her and her crest below, she knows she is supposed to be Supergirl in this moment, but she absolutely doesn’t feel it. She sinks back down to the bed.

 “Well it seems we have a mystery on our hands then. Do you know where my other boot is?”

 “You came without it.”

 Kara’s mouth drops open. “When did I come?”

 “Late last night, it was around 1 AM.”

  _One in the morning?_ “Did I say anything to you? Do you know how I got here?”

 “Well you definitely flew here. As for saying anything, no, though not for lack of trying on my part. Supergirl, I’m pretty sure you were sleepwalking.”

 And suddenly everything falls into place. “Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Ugh, Alex is gonna kill me.”

 “Alex?”

 Kara’s hand covers her mouth. “Oh, um… no one?” She looks out the window, recalculating every memory that could have brought her to this moment. “Actually, I’m not gonna tell her it happened.”

 A smirk takes residence on Lena’s face. “I take it you have a history of these incidents?”

 Kara can’t help her exasperation at this point. “Well nothing this major! Gosh, if I had known this would happen I absolutely would have taken precautions last night.” The longer she’s awake, the more the events of the night before come back to her.

 Concern crosses Lena's face again. “What happened last night?”

 A sigh makes its way from Kara’s lips, “I was fighting a pretty nasty alien and he damn near got the best of me, but we got him.”

 “Sounds like a pretty close call.”

 Another sigh, suddenly Kara is feeling incredibly vulnerable, all that weight she’s been carrying is crushing even heavier, “Yeah, it was.”

 A contemplative look passes over Lena’s face, then something else flashes, but disappears just as quickly. Her teeth grab hold of her lip for a moment, and then she says, “Supergirl, do you have anywhere you have to be today?”

 Kara is taken aback by the change in subject, but answers truthfully, “No, I actually don’t, for once.” She’s fairly certain that even if some emergency happens, with the state she was in when she left the DEO last night, Alex will field anything over to J’onn for the day.

 Lena takes in a deep breath and holds it for a moment before exhaling, and in a voice too quiet compared to the CEO’s typical commanding tone, she requests, “Why don’t we go back to sleep?” She picks at a feather poking through the fabric of the comforter she clutches close. “It’s barely seven, on a Saturday. All I have on my agenda is a conference call at 2.” She looks back up into Kara’s eyes. “Sounds like you could use the rest.”

 Before Kara even knows what she’s doing, she’s unclipping the cape from her shoulders and pulling her one remaining boot off. She climbs under the covers and rolls onto her side, facing Lena, “That is the best offer I have heard in Rao knows how long.”

 Lena smiles at the words, but then her face falls. Kara hears her heartrate start to pick up again, and then the woman awkwardly shuffles over to face the same direction as Kara. “Alright then… back to sleep.”

 Kara now feels as out of place as she did when she first woke up, and rolls onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. “Goodnight... or goodmorning, I guess?” She still feels that same exhaustion, she can feel sleep calling to her, but the heart racing next to her is holding her attention in a grip just an ounce too tight. “Is there something wrong, Lena?”

 Ever so slowly, Lena turns back to face the Super. “No, it’s just, last night, well... you had your arm around my waist."

 “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, were you afraid I was going to do it again? I promise I can keep to myself, or go? Whatever you need.” The guilt washes over Kara, heavier than the exhaustion she can’t seem to shake. She hears Lena hold her breath.

 Lena lets it all out and looks down at Supergirls hands, clenched tightly together, and just barely brushes her fingers across them, before landing a piercing green stare into Supergirl’s blue. Her heart picks up even faster.

 “Actually, I was hoping you’d do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wine-fueled fic that I couldn't stop myself from writing, as sleep-flying, is one of my favorite things to emerge from the dark and messy corner of tumblr supercorp has found itself in.


	2. Midnight Snack

Lena wakes up to the clank of dishes and the beeping of her microwave coming from the kitchen. She glances over to the clock, 1:16am. _Well I guess it’s about that time._ She climbs out of bed and pads her way down the hall and into the kitchen. At this point she is hardly surprised to see Supergirls golden locks and billowing cape hanging down as the woman bends to scour Lena’s pantry further. Lena huffs, incredulous, at the sight, “Supergirl, I know you may have slept in my bed with me three times now, but I think you’re a little too comfortable with the idea if you are under the impression that this is acceptable. Do you not have your own home?” Lena’s happy to have Supergirl over, and she was more than happy to share those three nights together, but she feels a little used if food and shelter are all this boils down to.

Supergirl doesn’t turn around, doesn’t say anything to excuse her behavior. She simply continues putting together quite a feast for herself. Lena will be out of groceries in half an hour, at this rate. It’s when Supergirl turns to work at the island that Lena finally catches the same glassy look the hero’s had last few times. A quick wave of relief flows over her at the thought that Supergirl isn’t just showing up to lay claim to whatever she wants, although Lena isn’t _entirely_ opposed to that idea, but under different circumstances. Lena is contemplating finally bucking up the courage to wake the woman when Supergirl does something exceptionally peculiar. She takes a wooden spoon in her hand and turns to the refrigerator, slowly opening the door, and Lena struggles to stifle a laugh as Supergirl opens one of the crisping drawers and drops the spoon inside, before shutting the drawer, the door, and exiting the kitchen. Lena follows her again, reminiscent of the first time the Super sleep-walked into her night, and is bemused when Supergirl bends over the back of the chaise to grab Lena’s iPad. Their journey starts anew once the hero has the treasure in hand, and Lena traipses along as Supergirl leads her into her own bathroom. This time, Lena cannot hold back the laugh that barks out when Supergirl deposits herself into the bathtub, grabbing a towel to drape across her knees. Lena wonders if this is how Supergirl relaxes, it’s an oddly human sight. After a moment’s consideration, Lena resigns to just leave her there. The snoring has commenced, and that woman will be unmovable for the next few hours. She learned that a week ago when she awoke at three in the morning, needing to pee, to find herself trapped under none other than Supergirl’s vice grip. Not that she truly minded…

Lena climbs back into bed, a smile on her lips at the thought of the unstoppable force in her clawfoot tub. She has almost drifted off to sleep when she hears a thud. Her eyes snap open as she listens for something else. Moments later, another thud, this time it sounds like it is right behind her. Lena rolls over and the sight that greets her is as comical as it is concerning. Supergirl is drifting horizontally toward her, toward the bed, her cape hanging down and taking out everything in its path. Including Lena’s bedside lamp. Finally, the drifting ends, and Supergirl lands, with oomph, onto the mattress.

 “Hey, _Suuupergiirl_ ,” Lena sings, “Come on darling, let’s get under the covers.” Lena is grateful to herself for wearing more appropriate pajamas than she was the second time the Super had dropped in. The woman’s face when she was confronted with Lena’s nudity that next morning had been disheartening, to say the least. Lena can’t help the fact that she is developing more than a small crush on the hero that has saved her time and time again, the hero that is beginning to quell that aching loneliness Lena’s cursed with. As she helps the woman tuck her feet under the sheets for the fourth time this month, Lena imagines what she wishes would happen when the two of them wake up in the coming morning.

 Lena imagines waking after Supergirl, to the feel of warm fingers trailing up and down her arm. She imagines whispered words. Muted smiles. Quiet laughter. A chaste kiss. Lena stops herself abruptly at that. This hero comes to Lena seeking comfort, and she knows she cannot take advantage of that for childish fantasies. Lena rolls herself over so she can stop herself from staring at the angelic face before her, and limits herself to enjoying nothing more than the comforting weight of Supergirl’s arm snaking across her waist.

 

* * *

 

Kara is afraid to open her eyes. She distinctly remembers crawling into her own bed last night, but she knows how exhausted she was. She had been going all day. Winn and Vasquez didn’t stop chattering in her ear, dispatching her to one situation after the next, until almost midnight. That’s exactly the formula that has landed her in Lena Luthor’s bed the last few weeks. Lo and behold, when she finally builds the will to open her eyes, that’s where she finds herself. Kara lets out a resigned sigh, and reaches over to pull Lena close. They had woken up fully wrapped and tangled together the last two times, and Kara has found herself craving that feeling more than once. Her reach is fruitless though, and the opposite side of the bed turns out to be cold. “Lena?” No answer comes, but suddenly she hears the crackle of bacon being laid into a hot skillet. The warmth that floods her body at the image of Lena— in the kitchen making breakfast for her, in what looks to be well worn-in boxers, rolled at the waist, and a tight tank top, revealing a sliver of belly —makes climbing out of bed worth it.

 Lena looks up at Kara’s entry into the room, smiling, “I figured you had to be starving, the first thing you did when you got here last night was raid my kitchen, though you didn’t manage to eat anything. Luckily you only touched the microwaveables, so breakfast is safe.” Lena’s smile morphed into a smirk, that flirtatious expression that Kara has never managed to get enough of in their one-on-one moments.

 Kara can’t help but still be embarrassed by her late night antics, no matter how much Lena has witnessed. This is Lena Luthor, and Kara has done nothing more than make a fool of herself in front of this gorgeous, wonderful, intelligent woman at almost every turn. Her embarrassment is only quadrupled when her stomach growls loudly. “Well, it seems you may be right,”  Kara laughs bashfully, cheeks flushed. “I do love bacon and eggs.”

 Lena’s smirk fades back into that warm smile, “Well good. I seem to have made enough eggs for a small army,” She gestures over with the spatula to a platter piled with eggs, “mostly scrambled, but I did do a few fried, since we’ve never had the opportunity to discuss how you actually prefer them. Or much of anything really.”

 Kara’s heart flutters. There is no quicker way to woo her than with food, and Lena isn’t even trying. Kara is a little bit in love with her anyway. “I prefer scrambled, actually, but I do love a fried egg on my toast, do you happen to have any bread?”

 The relief that Kara can see wash over Lena, knowing that she didn’t make anything the Super wouldn’t like, is palpable. “Yeah,” she sighs, “I have bread. There’s some really wonderful sourdough in the pantry. Middle shelf. The toaster is right over there, next to the coffee, if you want some?”

 “Oh god,” Kara moans, “You are heaven sent. Coffee and breakfast?” Kara pours herself a mug, Lena had left one sitting out for her, as well as cream and sugar. “A literal godsend. Do you want some toast, too?”

 “Yes, please. I have the butter over here when you need it.”

 Kara is struck by the domesticity of the moment, and prays nothing happens to break the spell. She is all too intrigued by the situation, and wants to see how it plays out. She’s never stayed this long. Thankfully, her prayers are answered. They make it through breakfast with little more than quick glances and a barrage of compliments from Kara on how delicious it all was.

 “It’s just eggs, Supergirl. There’s not much I could have done to go wrong here.”

 Kara is sopping up the last vestiges of yolk off her plate with her sixth piece of toast. “It was so good though, Lena, truly. You have to let me pay you back for eating all this food. Plus everything I left sitting out last night. Altogether this must have been a week’s worth of food for you!”

 Lena takes a sip of her orange juice. “I absolutely refuse any kind of compensation. You already had my window fixed and I won’t let you pay for any more. You’re my guest,” Lena grins, “I will feed you how I see fit.”

 Kara laughs, “Guest is a loose term for someone who barges into your home uninvited every other night.”

 “Well consider this an invitation, then, _Supergirl_. I’ve enjoyed having you here. You are welcome anytime.” Lena reaches across the table, as if to touch Kara’s hand, but draws back just an inch too soon.

 Kara feels her cheeks flush as she brings her hand to meet Lena’s. “I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will shed more light on what each of them is feeling, and you'll get appearances from a few more characters as well. And again, cash me on tumblr. All you naughty children can join me for Discourse™.


	3. Our Cape-less Hero

Lena stands up from her desk and walks over to her office door, opening it just enough to poke her head out, “Jess?”

Immediately, Jess stands up and hurries over, “Yes, Ms. Luthor,” she breathes out, smoothing her skirt.

Lena feels almost embarrassed to ask, of course Jess doesn’t know what Lena is about to do, but Lena already feels somewhat guilty about it, like she’s doing something taboo. Though, she supposes if she let herself think about why she’s doing it, she would be ashamed of herself. “Jess, if anyone calls or comes by in the next 15 minutes, tell them I’m unavailable.”

Jess doesn’t seem fazed, _because this is a perfectly normal request_. “Yes, Ms. Luthor, of course.”

Lena pulls her head back inside her office, but catches the door just before it shuts, poking her head out and, without making eye contact, says, “You know what, Jess, make it 30,” quickly retreating into her office and locking the door without waiting for another affirmative.

Tentatively, Lena stalks toward her purse on the coat rack, feeling more prey than predator. She hasn’t been able to get her mind off the object stowed inside all morning, doing nothing but stare blankly at whatever random files she had snatched from her inbox.

When Lena’s alarm went off this morning, she had held her breath before rolling over, hoping to find company, but she was sorely disappointed to find the bed empty. Supergirl had visited her bed upwards of a dozen times now, but the woman hadn’t made an appearance in a week, and Lena was certain last night would mark the hero’s return. Lena had found herself irritable at the idea of being wrong. She’d sat up in a huff, forcing herself to get out of bed, else she spend the morning wallowing and end up late, but when her feet went to touch the hardwood below, Lena had gasped. The material beneath her feet was far different than that which she had expected to find. After switching on her recently replaced bedside lamp, Lena had been shocked to find Supergirl’s cape gracing her floor.

“Supergirl?” Lena had called out her name, but received no response. Upon inspecting the apartment, Lena had found one of her windows open, drapes billowing in the wind.

Reaching the coat rack, Lena pulls the cape out of her purse and clutches it to her chest, just as she had earlier. She didn’t plan on bringing it to work with her, but just as she was heading out the front door, she had received a call from the DEO, telling her she was needed for a consult later this afternoon.

Lena has been consulting for the DEO for almost two months now, ever since she had been determined innocent in her mother’s prison break, mostly involved in nothing but thwarting Cadmus, though Lena has worked with Agent Schott on a few of his projects. She has yet to run into Supergirl during her visits there, but Lena has a feeling this visit will be the one, which is why she had grabbed the cape this morning, folding it reverently, and tucking the precious cargo in her bag before meeting Daniel at the car downstairs.

Now it’s after ten o’clock, almost three hours have passed since she arrived, yet it’s still an hour before she needs to head further downtown. Lena sits in her chair contemplating the relationship she has with the hero. Lena feels her heart racing, both at the embarrassment of clinging to the misleadingly soft fabric beneath her fingers (she knows this thing has stopped bullets), and the thought of potentially seeing Supergirl later. Lena has been conflicted about their situation since it began, but the feelings she knows she is developing are making it all the more complicated. The relationship Lena had been attempting to cultivate with Kara Danvers has fallen to the side in the wake of this new development. In fact, Lena can’t seem to recall with certainty when their last meeting was, and though it’s not entirely her fault, Lena can’t help but feel guilty for that. Lena has never found herself caught between two women like this. Typically, when she falls for someone she goes all in. Now Lena finds herself torn, holding both women in such high esteem. How is she supposed to choose between the ball of sunshine she’s been falling for from the moment it rolled into her office, and the arms of steel that keep her safe at night?

Lena decides that in order to keep things fair, she has to see Kara. If anything, just to be certain that she prefers Supergirl now. Before she can talk herself out of it, Lena shoots Kara a text.

**Are you free for lunch today? Say, 12:30?**

Almost immediately, Lena receives a reply.

**_Yes! I can’t wait to see you. :)_ **

Lena brings a hand to her chest, hoping to calm the flutter of her heart, but there’s nothing she can do to quell the heat in her cheeks. She looks down at the cape in her hands. _I am so fucked._

 

* * *

 

 

Kara can’t seem to stem the nervous aura around her, and everyone seems to be tuned in to her energy today, especially Alex. She had been the first to notice Kara’s missing cape, of course, but she is still refusing to drop the topic, only fueled by the jittering that has taken over Kara’s body ever since her phone dinged from the hidden pocket in her boot.

“I’m serious, Alex, it’s nothing. I was half asleep this morning and it felt much more important to show up for this lead than it did to turn everything upside down looking for the stupid cape!”

Truth be told, Kara had been so frustrated and flustered after waking up entangled with Lena Luthor, yet again, that she hadn’t even realized her sleeping self had detached the cape before climbing into bed. Though she was somewhat glad she had, as the cape had almost strangled her, two weeks ago. (Kara has been too afraid to take her suit off lately before bed, paranoid that she may drift into Lena’s apartment in Kara Danvers’ pajamas and end up with a lot of explaining to do.) After her comms went off in her ear, Kara had simply flown straight through Lena’s living room window as fast as she could, not even bothering to close it behind her. Kara was starting to feel like such a creep, forcing her way into the woman’s apartment once a week, at the very least.

“Kara, something is absolutely up with you! You’ve had your crinkle on all morning and now you’re vibrating enough to register on the damn Richter scale.”

 

Kara is half tempted to confess everything to Alex, it’s all been weighing so heavily on her shoulders. The shame she feels every time she wakes up with Lena barely manages to outweigh the joy of spending time with the woman she can’t seem to stay away from. The excitement of their upcoming lunch date is so distracting that she almost misses the distinct sound of heels clicking through the lobby. Kara freezes because she knows exactly whose feet that sound belongs to, she’s ran away from it countless times in the last two months. In the flurry of emotions rushing through her, Kara misses the skeptical stare Alex has pointed at her.

“Supergirl!” Lena is headed straight toward her, Kara can’t help but imagine herself as a bowling pin, seconds away from being knocked over.

“Lena!” Kara steels herself. The vibrations still coursing through her body contradict the calm she feels, making eye contact with her ever too frequent bed-mate. “Long time no see…” It takes everything Kara has not to cover her face after that absolutely mortifying statement.

“Can I have a word with you, quickly?” Lena asks.

“Sure!” Alex’s stare follows Kara over to the corner Lena leads her to. “What’s up?”

Lena glances around to see if anyone is looking — Kara is grateful that Winn calls Alex’s name a femtosecond before Lena’s eyes land on her —before reaching into her purse and pulling out the cape. Kara’s eyes grow wide as she Lena thrusts it into her hands, and she’s about to tell Lena to put it back when she sees Alex glance over, eyes growing just as wide as Kara’s. _Fuck_ , Kara is gonna have a lot of explaining to do after this one.

“Why didn’t you wake me before you left?” Lena whispers.

Kara is so grateful that J’onn isn’t in the building right now. She can’t imagine how that conversation would go. Though, she does imagine Lena’s face from this morning. It materializes distinctly behind her eyes, the serenity she hadn’t been able to keep herself from reveling in before she had made her escape. “You looked so peaceful. I couldn’t dare to wake you like that, especially with how often I deprive you of decent sleep.”

Kara watches Lena’s cheeks flush, and feels her own heart skip a beat, before hearing Lena’s speed up. “I’ve told you a hundred times, Supergirl, your presence is entirely welcome. I didn’t even notice you last night.”

Kara’s heart falls inexplicably at that. “Oh, well I’m glad I wasn’t an inconvenience.”

Lena looks like she’s about to refute the implications behind Kara’s tone, but Kara convinces herself it was simply wishful thinking after their conversation is interrupted by Maggie.

Maggie nods her head at each of the women before her, “Supergirl, Ms. Luthor.” Maggie directs her next statement at Kara, “As you know, early this morning there was some suspicious activity surrounding a warehouse at the pier,” Maggie turns to face Lena, “I assume you can connect the dots as to why we called you here now?”

The soft expression Lena had when she was talking to just Kara moments ago has fallen away, replaced by what Kara recognizes as the CEO façade. “Of course, Detective Sawyer. I’m sure mother has co-opted yet another one of L-Corp’s properties for her wrong-doings?” The statement ends upwards, Lena expecting her assumption to be affirmed.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor, though Supergirl’s scouting mission this morning didn’t enlighten us much further. So far it’s just a bunch of goons hiding out, with a small array of weapons. No sign of your mother or Metallo.”

Lena sighs, “If that’s the case, I’m not certain there’s much for me to help you with. I still don’t know where they may be hiding out.”

Maggie nods, “Yes, I know, but we do need you to sign some paperwork allowing us to continue surveillance over the property, if you’re willing. You are the landlord, after all.”

“Of course, Detective, anything to help.”

Kara watches as Maggie leads Lena over to a room, Kara can see Pam inside, and a junior agent whose name she’s not sure of, though he looks familiar.

Maggie doubles back at the same time that Alex begins her stride over. Kara’s shoulders slump at the interrogation she knows she’s in for.

“Kara, what the hell?!” Alex’s hands are on her hips, every bit of body language adding up to the picture of the reprimanding guardian.

Maggie brings a hand to Alex’s shoulder, “Whoa, babe, what’s going on?”

Alex, incredulous, turns to Maggie, gesticulating wildly at the cape in Kara’s hands.

“Babe, use your words please?”

“Lena Luthor had Kara’s cape! _Luthor_!?”

Kara looks from Alex to Maggie, and is shocked to see the grin break out on Maggie’s face. “Way to go, Little Danvers! I didn’t know you had it in you!”

Kara is confused, and looks back at Alex, whose face is now matching the red of the cape Kara is yet to put on.

“Maggie, what the hell?” Alex turns to face Kara, “ _Kara_ , what the hell? What in hell is going on here?!”

Kara thinks as quickly as she can, knowing it’s not the best excuse, but it’s all she’s got so she shrugs, “What? I didn’t realize that Vasquez had already called Lena so I stopped by earlier. I must have left my cape.”

Maggie’s face says she knows that’s a lie, but thank Rao she says nothing. Alex on the other hand, grows even more incredulous.

“Are you freaking serious? I saw you on surveillance at the warehouse without it! _What_ is going on?”

Kara can’t think of anything except, _deny, deny, deny_ , “Alex, I was wearing it at the warehouse, what are you talking about?”

Luckily, they’re interrupted by Lena’s return. Kara is feels relief wash over her at the interruption, but the flutter she feels in her belly at the woman’s presence is enough to drown it out.

“Well, if there is nothing more for me to sign, I have an appointment I need to get to. It was lovely to see you, Supergirl. Goodbye, Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer.” Lena stalks off, escorted by the same junior agent that had been in the room with her. Kara finds that unnecessary, and decides to find out who he is, before looking at the clock and realizing that the appointment Lena is referring to is their lunchdate, and it’s already after 12. Kara whips her phone out and texts Lena.

**Where do you want to meet?**

Kara is thankful Lena is already in the elevator, because only she can hear Lena’s phone ding.

**_How about that fermentation place we never made it to?_ **

Kara’s mind flashes back to that day in her office at CatCo, and the outfit Lena had worn, she was often awed by the woman’s beauty, but that day absolutely made it into Kara’s top five. The morning she had woken to a nude Lena still took first place, Kara’s cheeks flushing at the memory.

Kara turned to Alex and apologized for having to run off, before nearly breaking the sound barrier on her way to exit the building.

Alex looked at Maggie, obviously still completely thrown off balance by her sister’s behavior, “I have no idea what is going on with her!”

Maggie let out a chuckle and said, “I think _I_ do.”  


* * *

 

Kara was already at a table before Lena showed up. Lena’s palms were sweating. “Am I late? God, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t coming from my office; I didn’t anticipate the difference in traffic!”

Kara chuckled nervously, “No, you’re not late! It’s not even 12:20 yet, actually. We’re both early.”

“Well in that case, I don’t feel bad at all. How were you so early?” Lena was relieved that she hadn’t kept Kara waiting, though she still felt guilty, as the entire ride over she hadn’t been able to get her mind off Supergirl.

“Oh, um, I… Well, I guess it just comes with the territory of being unemployed?” Kara looked a little embarrassed, and Lena was frustrated with herself for being so insensitive.

“Right… Well, come on, tell me about all the job offers you _must_ have received!” Even Lena would have sent one of her lackeys after Kara is she had been in the publication business. Kara always seems to have a hook in the biggest stories of the week.

Kara looks embarrassed as she fiddles with the roll of silverware supplied on the table. “Actually, I haven’t received any.”

Lena’s face falls at that. She can’t believe that no one would be scouting her. Before she can say exactly that, Kara continues.

“I mean, I guess it’s my own fault. Snapper probably had me blacklisted for what I did, and I haven’t exactly been putting my name out there. Maybe I should just keep going with the blog? I did get a pretty decent following after the first article.”

Lena can hardly believe that no one would be scouting Kara, after how influential each of her articles has been, but in the same moment she realizes that perhaps she might be biased… Most of Kara’s articles _have_ been about her. “Yeah? That’s a decent plan, be your own boss. It’s worked for me so far,” Lena says with a wink.

Kara laughs bodily, and Lena watches it all. The slope of her neck as Kara throws her head back, the curve of her lips as a grin takes over her mouth, the creases that form at the corners of Kara’s eyes when her cheeks lift. Lena’s heart plummets and flies simultaneously. _I am so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to churn out. I hope it met y'all's expectations? The next chapter should be fun for all of us. ;)


	4. Post-Its

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, I'm back and better than ever. A minor rating increase for this one, cause I promised y'all fun. ;)

It’s been two months. Lena has been repeatedly waking up to the silhouette of Supergirl under her duvet for two months now. They’ve developed a bit of a routine, as much of one you can have when their sleepovers are still technically unplanned. As Lena winds down for the night, she heads over to the window to leave it cracked open, before laying out a few opened granola bars on her counter top. She stows away her iPad, phone, and any remotes, before heading into her bedroom where she sets her alarm for the next morning. She then ensures that her closet doors are shut, to prevent another clothing catastrophe like what happened last week, and that her bathroom and bedroom doors are open, to prevent any loud bumps in the night. In the mornings, whichever one of them wakes first starts a pot of coffee and checks the bathroom mirror for any post-it notes. Lena had taken to leaving them when she had an important meeting, after Supergirl had accidentally broken her last alarm clock and Lena had woken up hours overdue. Since then, they had both left the notes for each other, Supergirl when she had to leave before Lena woke to thank her for snacks or wish her a good day, or Lena noting that she had the ingredients for blueberry pancakes in the fridge, in case the hero felt like staying for breakfast. Tonight, Lena pulls out the pajama set that Supergirl had once complimented, its worn-in softness one of the reasons Lena loved it as well. Lena ties her hair into a topknot after finishing her typical bedtime routine and moves to climb into bed, remembering to lay on the side nearest the windows, having woken up two weeks ago to the hero shoving her so far over Lena had almost fallen off the bed.

Lena finds it almost impossible to believe that Supergirl has so quickly ingratiated herself into Lena’s life. The mornings that they share together always lead to Lena’s best days. One recent Saturday, Lena had only needed to pop into the office for a moment, though she had desperately wanted to stay, and had fruitlessly attempted to wake Supergirl before leaving. She selfishly wanted to spend at least a few waking minutes with the hero, but found herself disappointed, and almost late. After leaving the office about two hours later, she had expected to return to an empty apartment, only to be startled with the sight of Supergirl wrapped in nothing more than one of Lena’s fluffiest towels, hair dripping water across broad shoulders. The woman had actually _apologized_ , as if it weren’t Lena’s dream to have the woman naked in her apartment every damn day. Supergirl had been shy and sweet and asked if she could stay and borrow some clothes and that’s how Lena Luthor had ended up spending a whole day on the couch with _Supergirl_ , marathoning Fixer Upper reruns, of all things.

All of these illicit moments with Supergirl had Lena’s heart soaring, but as much as she loves it, Lena feels her heart drop at the thought of her best friend. Ever since their lunch date three weeks ago, they had been spending almost every free moment together. It was like things were before, but Lena is beginning to feel like their friendship is reaching an entirely new level. Lunches, dinners, wine nights, any excuse either of them could think of, they took. Lena had even brought Kara breakfast at her apartment one of the mornings she didn’t happen to share with Supergirl. It feels almost adulterous when she thinks about it now. Like she’s having her cake and eating it, too. She loves everything about spending time with Kara, she loves their long conversations, the way they can laugh together, the way Kara is always the first to stand up for her even when it’s just Lena being hard on herself. She loves being able to be there for Kara, especially since Lena feels somewhat responsible for Kara getting fired. Every aspect of their relationship makes Lena feel things she didn’t even know she was capable of feeling. But then, so does her relationship with Supergirl. The intimacy between them has Lena feeling a warmth inside her that doesn’t fade for hours, even after the hero is long gone. Their quiet moments in bed together, the way they dance around each other in their morning routines like they’ve been doing it for years, the lingering stares when they’re working on projects at the DEO. Lena hates the fact that eventually, she’s going to have to choose one of them. Even if neither one of them has the same feelings for her, she can’t let herself keep behaving this way. What if one of them does feel the same? Or God forbid, _both_? Lena lets out a growl of frustration before rolling over in bed, shoving her head under a pillow. These thoughts have been keeping her up far too often lately, and she is going to get some damn sleep. Or so she thinks.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara hangs up the phone, turning Alex down for a Sister Night yet again. Kara is starting to feel pretty guilty, especially guilty this time, as all she has planned tonight is a whole bunch of laying on the couch. She’s been turning down Alex’s offers to hang out far too often lately, but she can’t face her sister like this. Every time they’re on the phone or at the DEO together, Alex is hounding her with questions about what has gotten into her lately. Kara knows it’s immature and irresponsible but she is living her best life. Kara has been positively glowing lately. Her friendship with Lena has been blooming gloriously and she hasn’t been able to get the woman off her mind for one waking minute. Not for any minutes at all, actually, considering how often she wakes up wrapped around Lena. Kara knows it’s not particularly healthy of her, but the crush she has on Lena has done nothing but grow, and if this is the closest thing she can have to a real relationship with her, she’ll take it. She won’t have Alex popping her bubble, not yet. As terrible as Kara had felt at first, encroaching on Lena’s space, she’s actually starting to feel as if Lena enjoys her presence as Supergirl as much as the woman says. The few times Kara has actually stayed past breakfast are some of her favorite memories with Lena. Though, as predatory as she feels, her true favorite memories are those of the woman pressed up against her in the warmth of Lena’s bed. More than once, Kara has woken to a heat coursing through her body that she has felt more than a little ashamed of, but she can’t help herself. Lena is the most beautiful woman Kara has ever seen. Any person would have to be crazy to not feel drawn to her. Kara can’t fathom the thought of not being wildly attracted to the woman, especially with the intimate knowledge she has of Lena. Her face flushes again at the image that pops into her head for the millionth time, of a naked Lena, sprawled across the mattress on her stomach, one leg draped over Kara’s. Kara’s cheeks flush harder remembering the embarrassment she felt when Lena had opened her eyes and caught Kara staring. Kara had hightailed it out of there as fast as she could. She couldn't bear the thought of Lena thinking she was trying to take advantage of her.

Kara thinks of texting Lena, since they hadn’t been able to get lunch today, but when she looks at the time, she decides against it. It’s after 10 o’clock, surely Lena is asleep already. Kara hates the thought of waking her up, knowing how often she does it unintentionally. Luckily, the likelihood of that happening tonight is incredibly slim. Kara didn’t have a Supergirl call all day, and she’s been getting adequate sleep the whole week. Despite that, as Kara is getting ready for bed, she still decides to slip into her super suit, just in case. The idea of revealing her identity to Lena is getting more and more daunting, but surprising the woman in her own bed as Kara Danvers seems like the absolute last route she should take. Kara opts to leave off the extra trappings though since it is so unlikely that tonight will be a sleep-flying night. The cape, the boots, and the tights remain in a pile on the floor as Kara crawls into bed, semi-scandalous thoughts of the Luthor still dancing through her head.

 

* * *

 

_Hot_. Lena is barely coming into consciousness and all she can think is _hot_. She feels her pulse racing and a heavy weight on top of her and the fog of anxiety begins to loom in her lingering sleep haze before she feels a small pressure on the side of her neck, something poking her? No, a pull-, “ _Mnh!_ ” Something sharp, and then soothing. Lena feels herself let out a long moan, and then her hips buck against a sudden pressure and she realizes she is absolutely _soaked_. Her right hand flies to the bare thigh she finds between hers, and her left flies up to wrap itself into long soft locks, and then her eyes fly open. Lena’s heart rate doubles when she realizes this is real _holy crap_ and just then Supergirl sucks again, hard and, “ _Fuck!_ ” God it all feels so good and Lena knows Supergirl must be asleep right now but she can’t stop herself from pushing against the strong thigh still steadily pressing between her legs and _fuck_ she’s never felt Supergirl’s skin like this and her smell and now her mouth has made its way up to Lena’s ear and _oh God_ she has to stop this but fuck the Super’s arm is wrapped around her waist and pulling her tight and it makes Lena want to scrape her nails up the back of Supergirl’s thigh up underneath that skirt and- “Supergirl, stop! Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Lena shoves her hands against Supergirl’s shoulders with everything she has and for once it actually works, as much as Lena wishes it hadn’t. Before she even knows it, Supergirl is on the other side of the room, chest heaving, eyes flicking everywhere, getting her bearings, and then landing on Lena’s disheveled state. Lena can see the exact moment Supergirl’s eyes land on the bruise she’s certain is blossoming on her neck, because her eyes widen and her face drops to an expression of pure terror as she rushes forward, and then stops herself at the foot of the bed, “Oh fuck, Lena was I hurting you? Are you okay? I’m so so sorry Lena what can I do? I am so sorry!”

Lena takes a moment to get her bearings as well because hearing Supergirl say ‘fuck’ in her state is definitely not helping the situation. “No, don’t think that, you didn’t hurt me at all. I’m-,” Lena’s breath shakes, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Your heart is racing! I- You pushed me off you, didn’t you? Did I just scare you? No, look at your neck! What was I doing??” In her stress, Supergirl has crawled up to hover over Lena again, tilting her head up with a finger to get a better look at her neck, and all the movement rustles a scent into the air. “Oh,” Supergirl’s eyes widen further and Lena thinks she sees her nostrils flare, “ _oh_.”

The embarrassment that flushes Lena’s system almost quells the throb between her legs, Supergirl has put two and two together and there is no way she can’t sense Lena’s reaction. Supergirl is about to laugh at her or act as repulsed as she was the morning she saw Lena naked, and Lena’s not certain she can take that right now.

“Oh, Lena! I’m so sorry I can’t believe I did that to you. Fuck, there’s something so wrong with me I am so sorry, Lena. Please, I can leave right now but please forgive me? I’m so sorry.” Supergirl is sitting on her knees in Lena’s bed, head in her hands, apologizing for giving Lena everything she has thought about since the hero started landing in her bed. And Lena starts to laugh.

Slowly, Supergirl’s hands drop from her face and she looks up at Lena, the bed shaking with Lena’s laughter. “Lena?”

“I’m sorry I just- I can’t, oh God…” Lena dissolves into another fit of giggles at the incredulous look on Supergirl’s face.

“Lena, what the heck?”

The woman finally reigns herself in enough to get a sentence out and says, “I just can’t believe Supergirl is in my bed, apologizing for almost giving me what probably would have been the best orgasm of my life.”

Supergirl eyes her with a critical stare, “You think that’s funny?” Supergirl’s voice is quiet and dangerous, and at a timbre Lena hasn’t heard before, and she feels it resonate between her legs. In a flash, Lena finds herself flat on her back, breathless. It takes her a beat to realize her hands are pinned above her head, and when she looks up, she finally notices how dark the hero’s eyes are.

“I didn’t realize I wasn’t supposed to.” Lena barely stutters out her response and her heart is back to racing at a breakneck speed. Supergirl’s body is pressed into her again and finally it seems like Lena might not be the only one here that’s feeling something.

Now it’s Supergirl’s turn to laugh, but the low chuckle is a far cry from the giggles that had plagued Lena. “You weren’t, but,” Supergirl pushes her thigh up against Lena’s hot center again and, at Lena’s gasp, whispers, “I think _that_ reaction hit the mark just fine.”

Lena feels that heat coiling back up in her belly, and rolls her hips against Supergirl’s thigh again, “ _Fuck_ , Supergirl, you could at least take me to dinner first.” When Lena goes to roll her hips again, the thigh has disappeared. Lena’s eyes flick to meet Supergirl’s, and the woman is smirking down at her.

“You’re right. I think I’ll wait.” Supergirl trails her fingers down Lena’s arms after releasing her wrists, and presses a hot kiss over the hickey she left, eliciting another moan from Lena, and in a gust of wind, she’s gone.

Lena yanks her pillow back over her head, realizing she is _absolutely_ not getting any sleep tonight.

 

* * *

 

Kara is flying high, figuratively and literally, on her way home. She’s not sure what came over her back there, but with the power coursing through her veins, and the butterflies flitting through her stomach, she can hardly wait to do it again. Maybe she can have something more with Lena after all.

Safely depositing herself back in her own bed, Kara is struggling to wipe the smile off her face, when something piques her senses. She zeroes in her hearing and first a whine, then a familiar,

“ _Mmmmh, f_ _uck!_ ”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Lena has herself convinced the night before was a dream, until she sees the post-it.

_About that dinner_  
_I’ll meet you at_  
_LCorp – 7:30  
♥_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I know I'm a jerk but that was not the right moment for their first kiss! Kara wants to wine and dine her properly. Be patient my friends, and feed me comments. I'm hella hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ houseofelcorp on tumblr. Throw prompts and headcanons at me. One just might stick.


End file.
